


Jade Sweetness

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gentleness, Sexual Content, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any/any, "Everything inside of me is wanting you and needing you."





	Jade Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



His touch, a gentle brush of softness, came over her trembling body. A purr akin to lust rumbles from his powerful chest, he is so tender with her, as if she is the highest gift to humanity. Pure, good. His lips touch all the little places that make her heart skip. Tiny, hushed pleasure gasps escape her lungs, hands holding him close, the chilly air chased away by the warmth of his breath ghosting over her skin. 

“More, please,” Casey dares to plead, and he purrs at her, delicately grinding his hips. Her body alights with pleasure as they easily fall into a rhythm, to and fro, bump and grind. Bodies tingling with heat, soft puffs of breaths from her cherry red lips. The Beast, how gently his love rains over the Beauty’s body, how sweet the dew of each kiss is. His touch, kiss, his scent coils and creeps from him and into her, the intimacy of his sweet kisses curls into Casey until she is dizzy with pleasure. 

Casey gasps, nude and shivering, she’s close to coming, can taste her orgasm on her sweet honeysuckle lips, the beast draws the pleasure out, slowly grinding his hips, hands palming her breasts and playing with her nipples, making Casey shiver. She is wet and slick, warm around his thick cock; he brushes soft lips over her jaw, and her heart was still kicking against her breastbone as Goosebumps erupted all over her shaking body. Teeth slowly nip her neck, leaving possessive love bites and pleasurable in their wake. 

Their lips join in a kiss as her pussy clenches around his cock. He moans, holding her tighter. Casey feels like she is on fire, body hot all over, and when he kisses her lips and grinds his hips, fucking slowly into her dripping pink pussy, she holds on for dear life as pleasure roars through her quivering body. Her heart kicks in his chest, the beast can feel it where they are joined in heated intimacy. His lips find her throat, and he kisses tenderly, marking her with pure devotion; Casey gaps on a sharp inhale, thighs tightening around his hips. She tangles her hands in his hair, his mane, softly tugging to encourage him to look at her. 

The Beast growls, aroused, a heated gaze burning his eyes when he looks at her. Her eyes speak of all the words she cannot say, gratefulness, love, trust, pure devotion. Casey pulls him down into a soft kiss, her lips tingling when he purrs against her. 

She loves him, in all the ways the Beauty can love the Beast. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1007936.html?thread=111353408#t111353408)


End file.
